WORTHY OF A QUEEN'S HEART
by Super Blue Monkey
Summary: We don't know how special someone is until its too late, But for Mamoru he might just have a tiny chance to win back the love of his sweet and caring soul mate, But not without some trouble that is... that goes for the inner scouts as well.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! READERS I HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS I SURE DID! AND ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS COME TO ENJOY MY FIRST USAGI AND MAMORU STORY.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS ISN'T LIKE ANYTHING YOU HAVE READ BEFORE (I HOPE) AND IT'S A LITTLE BIT ALTERNATE, THIS IS AFTER SAILOR STARS PLEASE BE PATIENT. THANKS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, BECAUSE IF I DID I DON'T THINK I WOULD BE HERE AT ALL.**

ENJOY!

"I think this is for the best Mamoru" explained Usagi with a very serious face "It's temporarily, everything of what we know of the future will happen don't worry about it" she paused for a second before continuing "It will do the both of us good" she smiled sadly "please understand"

To be honest Mamoru did not know what to think at all! He though everything was fine in their relationship and now Usagi was asking for a temporarily break up to reflect she said to give each other space, the young man though if this was the real Usagi because as far as he knew his girlfriend couldn't live without him or so he thought he looked directly into those azure ayes of the young woman in front of him and he could see they were pleading for him to understand.

"_Perhaps we really need this" _he though _"what's the harm anyway" _

"Are you sure about this?" he asked "It just so sudden" Usagi nodded without a second though he nodded as well "very well".

"Thank you Mamoru" she then stood up from the couch she was sitting on grab her purse and walk to the front door opening it, before she walk out she turn around and gave Mamoru a sincere smile "Thank you once again Mamoru" Usagi said softly "Its for the best" and with that walk out the apartment closing the door behind her.

"_Its for the best"_ Usagi though _" If we don't have this break from each other" _she though sadly _"I'm afraid I won't be able to take it anymore and do something stupid" _her eyes starting to tear up _"I just wish that I had somebody to see the real me somebody to see through the mask I wear everyday and I'm afraid Mamoru is not that somebody" _her tears fell down to her cheeks while she was walking out of the apartment complex where Mamoru live at.

Mamoru didn't have chance to say another word as Usagi suddenly stood up pick up her purse and started to walk out his apartment, but not before giving him a sincere and beautiful smile his heart clench for a second Usagi said her appreciation once again and walk out of his apartment closing the door behind her, his heart clench even tighter, now that he though about it not once did usagi call him **"**_**Mamo-chan"**_ at all, he had never heard usagi so serious at all. Every time usagi visit him she was goofy and happy telling him when would they go out on a date.

"I guess not today" he said "perhaps this is just a week's brake that's all" he smile to himself smug " _**I'm her Mamo-chan"**_ after all" he continued smiling "Perhaps it was just a tantrum of hers"

If only Mamoru knew the hell he was about to be going through by taking for granted a beautiful soul.

**I know it wasn't a very long chapter, but I promise the next ones it will I'm just getting pump up so what you think should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Super blue monkey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S ME AGAIN! ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK THOSE THAT HAD REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATED! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REMEMBER FOLKS THIS IS A LITTLE BIT ALTERNATE, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE BIT OFF I GUESS, ALSO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT PERFECT SO YEAH, ANYWAY FOR THOSE WHO LIKE TO FLAME, BACK OFF! BECAUSE EVERY AUTHOR LIKES A GOOD CRITICISM AND BY THAT I MEANT SOMEONE WHO GIVES GOOD SUGGESTIONS AND POINT OUT SOME OF OUR MISTAKES. SO BE RESPECTFUL IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN CLICK BACK AND GET OVER IT. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: LETS BE HONEST WOULD I BE HERE IF I OWNED SAILOR MOON, I DIDN'T THINK SO, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE PROBABLY ON VACATION OR MAKING ANOTHER AMAZING MANGA SO HERE I GO JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T CATCH MY RANTING I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.**

**ENJOY! **

"So let me get this straight" said Motoki while cleaning the counter top "Usagi-chan ask you for a temporarily break up to give each other space".

"Yeah that's what she said yesterday" nodded Mamoru then proceed to drink his favorite coffee.

"So you're not the only one then" the dark haired man raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Usagi-chan also ask the girls to split temporarily as well" there was a pregnant pause "But the girls didn't listen to her, they said or more specially Rei said that if she (Usagi) didn't want to hang out with them that was fine, but that they wouldn't split up even if it was temporarily"

"I see" said Mamoru after the information Motoki just told him.

"I wonder why Usagi-chan is doing this?" asked Motoki "She seemed fine when I saw her this morning helping me welcomed my cousin"

"I don't know" was all Mamoru could say then he shrug his shoulders "perhaps its just a tantrum of hers, I bet this will be over by the end of the week and everything will be fine" he chuckle to himself "After all _**I'm her Mamo-chan**_" he laugh to himself unknown to him the scowl the blond haired man gave him. Not wanting to continue talking about it, Mamoru change conversation "So Usako help you welcome your cousin"

"Oh yes she did" smile Motoki "My cousin's name is Satoshi he's a native from Kyoto, but decided to study in United States"

"Wow"

"Yeah he's in his third year in college, but since he's on vacation, he decided to come here in Japan and visit me"

"So how does Usako fits in all this?" asked Mamoru not liking the idea of another man with her _'I'm not jealous' _he said to himself _'I just want to know the reason why she had to help' _

"Well, I will be busy this week" said the blond man "And I didn't want my cousin to be bored so I asked Usagi to show him a few good places to visit"

"Motoki I don't think Usako was the right person".

"What do you mean?" not liking of what Mamoru was trying to say.

"Well Usako is a good spirit person" he pause for a second "She will probably take him to some arcades and the mall, your cousin is going to be bored" Motoki scowl.

"Believe it or not Mamoru, Usagi-chan know a few good places that doesn't include the arcades and the mall" the arcade worker started to get very irritated toward his friend, he decided to change the topic.

"Anyway don't you need to buy a book for your studies Mamoru?".

"Oh yeah" answered Mamoru "I'm having some exams when we get back to school so I want to be ready"

"Why don't you go to this new library, I heard it had pretty good stuff"

"Alright" Mamoru stood up from the stool he was sitting on "Well thank you for the coffee" Motoki nodded

"I hope everything settles with Usagi-_c_han" Mamoru wave his hand in dismissal.

"Like I said before everything will be fine by the end of the week" he smile at his friend "You'll see" and with that the super hero walkout of the arcade unknown to him the evil smile he gave towards the dark haired man.

"You truly taken her for granted" he said to himself "I believe its time for you to see what you are about to lose" he took his cell phone out his back pocket and dial a number. He waited a few seconds before a voice answer him.

"Yes, hello" he smile at the replied "library" Motoki nodded happily "Good , you know what to do?" he frown a little "I see, you can see it too? So you don't need my help?" he smile once again "that's wonderful he's going there too, what was that the girls are there too even better" Motoki thank his lucky stars "excellent, see you later tonight" he hang up, Soon he started to clean the counter top while whistling happily _'I can't wait for the outcome' _thought Motoki _' You'll see what you have put my beloved majesty through Prince Endymion' _

**Well that's all for now I know not a long chapter, it will be longer as the plot progresses though you'll see. So what you think?. **

**Super Blue Monkey.**

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
